Welshgazza1992
Introduction "Welshgazza1992, usually referred to simply as "Welsh" is the leader of "The Welsh Empire", A small but effective aqua Kingdom. Quick Guide to alliances and positions CORE - Member/Diplomate (merged into) The Dominion - Lord (merged into) Monos Archein - Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Education (Splintered) Aurora Borealis - Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs (returned) Monos Archein - Minister of Foreign Affairs - Ragnarok - Lord of Foreign Affairs - History Welshgazza1992 found planet bob in Late 2007. As a newb to the game, he spent most of his time randomly attacking his friend's nations. He received many offers of alliance membership, he declined nearly all of them. Except one. "The Confederation of Radical Elites" Welsh was recruited to CORE, by their Minister of Foreign Affairs, Dan123123. Welsh became more interested in the political aspects of CN and signed up to become a diplomat, under dan's influence. He became more and more involved in the game. CORE expanded peacefully and looked to grow amongst her friends on bob. CORE then merged with Trikymia Dominion, to form The Dominion. Welsh was active and was enjoying his time on Planet bob game. The merge had introduced him to a lot of new and cool people. The birth and early life of the dominion was a great time for Welsh and was some of the best times he had in the game. The Dominion flourished. Soon it was at 120 members and had 1,800,000 nation strength. Welshgazza1992, worked his way up to the position of "Lord". It was to be last position Welsh would hold in The Dominion, because one of the leaders of The Dominion had other plans for the alliance. MERGER. The Dominion merged into Monos Archein. An alliance, welshgazza was not even aware existed, never mind interested in merging into. Welsh was not happy and decided to delete his nation. The end of the First Welsh Empire. After an hour or so, after realising his rash decision, decided to go along with the merge and created a new nation. Welsh went along with his Dominion alliance mates and joined Monos Archein. This is the first time Welshgazza came into contact with a number of his long term CN Friends. Such as KaitlinK (The Archein), Er, Evilest, Wenulu, mamaduck, The Icemark, Hickersonia, Ace, The Fox and many others. Welsh found another home and it was just that, A home. while there were many alliances on bob. There was no other alliance that could match the friendlyness, comorarderie and integrity that was Monos Archein. Monos Archein was great, the alliance came so close to sanction. An acheivement that such a great AA truly deserved. But it was never to be. Welsh worked his way up to many positions in the time he was in MA. He served as the... - Minister of Internal Affairs - Minister of Education and eventually found his dream job as Minister of Foreign Affairs. it was this position that had always attracted Welsh and he served in this position for many months. But disaster struck. Monos Archein's government had a communication error and there was confusion of MA's future FA policy and whether they should retain their sovereignty or merge into Ragnarok. Welsh was on the no-merge side of the argument. There was an attempt to keep MA's sovereignty, but after a lot of ideas being tossed around, there was one that stuck out, COUP. Some people wanted to remove KaitlinK as the Archein of MA to try and keep MA from merging into RoK. This "coup" didn't happen... Some government members of MA and some members left Monos Archein to form Aurora Borealis, Including Welshgazza1992, who signed the founding charter of Aurora Borealis. There was a lot of tension between Monos Archein and Aurora Borealis, but Welsh tried to remain friends with his old alliance mates in MA. He worked as Aurora Borealis' Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. He stayed in AB for around a year. Welsh healed the relations with KaitlinK in this time... but Boredom struck and Welsh decided to try his hand at running his own alliance. He formed "Infinity" with Centurius. Welsh sought a protecterate agreement from Monos Archein, which KaitlinK was happy to provide. Infinity only ever grew to around ten members and 1.00 score. The alliance stagnated due to people not having the time to recruit. The alliance disbanded quietly and the members went their own way. Welsh went home... To Monos Archein. Welsh received a little animosity upon his return. But he was determined to put it behind him, so dug his heels in and worked as hard as he could for the alliance that had always had his heart. Welsh worked again as Minister of Foreign Affairs. Monos Archein again became the strongest Maroon Alliance. It also became a Superfriend. It was through this bloc that Welsh got to meet other alliances of the same standing as Monos Archein. KaitlinK resigned as Archein of MA. She went on to new pastures in Ragnarok. The loss of MA's wonderwoman was hard to bear for most of MA's active members. The result was effectively the start of the slow decline of Monos Archein. Welsh left MA, like a lot of other life long MA'ers and followed their Archein to Ragnarok. Ragnarok was different to what welsh had experienced before now. But it was good. There were a lot of new faces, but a lot of familiar faces from MA. Welsh worked as an advisor and in the FA department for a while, before an election was called. Welsh stood for the position of Lord of Foreign Affairs. He had never expected or intended to win. But he did. by a single vote in fact. Welsh served as well as he could for a while, but RL issues and inactivity led to Welsh being fairly removed from the position. Welsh chilled for a while in RoK as a member, but again Boredom struck and welsh deleted his nation. The Second/possibly third Welsh Empire had died. Welshgazza returned to CN, looking for a challenge. His RL had gone boring and he wanted to do "something". Welsh, decided to return to Monos Archein to try and help the alliance. All he got round to doing what some graphic work and failed at recruiting. Welsh's failing efforts to revive the alliance he had always loved, was difficult for him and inactivity soon returned to his nation. Monos Archein was not the alliance it was when he'd left it last time and it was proving impossible to get it to become that alliance again. Welsh needed a "home". A home such as The Dominion or the old Monos Archein. But there didn't seem to be any alliance that fitted the bill. He considered the ODN, The Legion and the NPO. But none really seemed like they were his kind of place. He was talking to an old friend when they suggested the Superfriend alliance of R&R. Although they were a Superfriend, he'd never really got to know the members of R&R, So welsh decided that that's where he'd go. Welsh found an alliance full to the brim of great members. Not a single member did he argue with, everybody was too nice to argue with. Welsh spent a few months in R&R, just as a member. He had no real interest in doing anything else involving Government. Although R&R was an awesome alliance full with awesome members, it always felt as though it was a foreign alliance and as if I was a diplomat and not a member. I wanted a "home" and i didn't know where i could find one. Ragnarok. Welsh sent a simple message to Kait asking "can i come home?" the answer was yes. welsh quickly applied for membership in RoK and it was accepted. Quickly he came to realise that Ragnarok was the only "home" left in Cybernations for him. Welsh fought as a warrior for RoK and spent his time doing graphics and helping out. He didn't go for a position and was more content chilling with his fellow RoKKers. Welsh saw a few transitions of power in his time in Ragnarok. From the Triumvirate to Hoo, then to Tautology. Under great leaderships, welsh settled in, made new friends and got back in touch with his old friends. Ragnarok was truly a home... and he was determined that given the opportunity, Welsh would fight for his home if needs be. The New Polar Order was attacked, Ragnarok was drawn up against Poison Clan. Welsh revelled in the chance to fight alongside his fellow Warrior and even took his first nuke in this war. Welsh decided that Ragnarok meant too much to him to not help out. So he became an advisor to try and assist the alliance wherever he could. KaitlinK became empress of RoK. Now Ragnarok, truly felt like home. Welsh went on to be promoted to the position of Lord of Foreign Affairs. Welsh has a new determination about him to do justice to the position and alliance that he has always loved. The have been three alliances that have been a "home" to Welshgazza1992, The Dominion, Monos Archein and now Ragnarok.The first two are now gone. Welsh will fight to the death for the last. Category:Individuals